Jokes Can't Hurt Me
by clickieNE
Summary: A few jokes, a few laughs, no hard feelings. Or are there? Who will pull the ultimate prank? A NejixTen ONESHOT


"Neji, I hate you!" Tenten had screamed at the boy standing next to her. He was laughing at her. Again. He had just managed to spill an entire can of blue paint over her head. Now she was practically blind. Tenten struggled to wipe the blue paint off her face and out of her eyes and at the same time block out the sound of his evil chuckling. "I'm going to get you for this! Just you wait, Hyuuga Neji! You'll suffer!" The girl screamed at him. She was so angry Neji almost caught himself wondering, maybe he went too far.

He, Tenten, and Lee had been on a mission to retrieve a forbidden scroll from another village and bring it back to Konoha. During a break Tenten decided to take a bath. While bathing, Neji persuaded Lee into a challenge of who could knock down their tree first. After long rounds of punching and kicking, Neji managed to knock his tree down. The loud bang as it fell to the ground startled Tenten and she came barreling out of the tub and out the door where she tripped the wire holding up the paint. Neji thought it was pretty funny at first but now he might be wrong.

Sure, they always played pranks on each other. Sure, they usually never let it bother them. But it seems that Tenten had forgotten the conditions these little jokes had been based on.

Team Gai had been on a vacation to the islands to enjoy the sand and the sun. Neji had gotten inspiration of this blue paint joke when Tenten had set him up by pretending to give up her favorite tan spot for him. But that tanning spot was really a roost for birds. Any unfortunate idiot who passed by would be bombarded with bird crap. He couldn't get rid of the smell for days. Now they were back home, to Konoha. And Neji knew that Tenten would be putting all her effort into concocting the perfect plan to get him back. However when Team Gai met up with their friends Tenten didn't let anything bother her.

**a party like environment**

"So how was your mission?" Hinata had asked.

"Oh, it was fine. I think this is the first mission we ever had where nobody tried to kill us!" Tenten said cheerfully.

_Something's_ _wrong_.

"Hey, Naruto, how was your mission?" Tenten listened intently as Naruto described his latest adventure. _She's happy too_.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you should get Ino a drink. She looks dehydrated or something." Tenten giggled as Shikamaru rushed to get Ino a drink. _She definitely has something horrible planned. _They were at a party that Shikamaru and Ino were throwing to celebrate the beginning of summer.

"Hey, Neji, Tenten told me what she did to you on you're vacation!" Kiba teased. Everyone laughed. Neji scowled. He decided to leave before things got really nasty. He left the Ino's house and started to walk down the road on the way home when something caught his eye. A little way into the forest near Ino's house two figures leaned against a tree. Normally, Neij would have given anyone their privacy but he only went to investigate because one of them looked just like Tenten. As he got nearer he soon wished he had left her alone. She had her arms around someone who was leaning against the tree and Neji could see clearly that she and one of his greatest rivals, Uchiha Sasuke were heavily busy. Sasuke was giving as much as Tenten was and it disgusted Neji that they were both very interested in the moment. Neji disappeared. The two broke apart. Tenten laughed and patted Sasuke on the cheek. "Thanks for the help, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke scowled at the added suffix and disappeared. Tenten smiled as part two of her plan was successfully pulled off. The only reason Sasuke had obliged to her request was because of the certain blackmailing she threatened to pull.

Tenten went after Neji. When she caught up with him he was already at his door. "Neji! Neji, wait!" Tenten called to him. Neji didn't answer. Just hesitated at his door. When she caught up with him that almost painful memory of her kissing someone made him look away. He didn't see the triumphant smile on Tenten's face. She masked it as she caught up to him.

"Neji, why'd you leave? When I got back to the party you were gone." She said, her innocent face back on. Neji just glared at her and tried to open his door but Tenten's foot was in the way.

"So…I guess you saw..," She asked. "A-are you…jealous?" Neji was angry to see a slight smile on her face when she said that.

"No."

"I don't believe you, Hyuuga Neji. You have to lie better than that!" Tenten told him.

"Hey, it's just a kiss. Why should I care?" Neji asked smirking. Tenten stopped to think. Why did I think this was going to work? Maybe he really doesn't care who I kiss. Well he's in for one now!

"If it's just a kiss maybe you won't mind if I steal one for myself!" Tenten retorted. Then she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Before she sealed his mouth with hers she saw his eyes go wide with surprise. Ha! She thought triumphantly. Now after giving him the best kiss of his life, I'll walk away and-

But she couldn't finish her thought because Neji suddenly began to participate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Out of her shock Tenten pushed him away and jumped back. Neji smirked.

"I thought you were going to steal a kiss from me," Neji teased. He leaned casually against the frame of his door. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Tenten recovered and flashed a slight smile. She closed the distance between them and replaced her arms around his neck.

"Not a chance. Am I making you uncomfortable?" Suddenly, she saw in his eyes a flash of despair. Or was it realization? But it was only for a second. After all, it could have been a trick of the light.

"I have a confession…and it might make you uncomfortable." Neji replied with another one of his cute smirks.

"Try me." Tenten said feeling very suspicious.

**"I. Love.You."**

"Wait, what?" Tenten shook her head and disbelief. "What kind of sick joke is this?" She whispered.

"This is no joke. I love you." Neji said more firmly.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! this is my first one shot fic! so please review! i hope u like it, tho im pretty sure it isnt good. haha . **


End file.
